<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Dating Finnegan? by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786446">You're Not Dating Finnegan?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Divination, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Great Hall, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush, so his friends hype him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Thomas/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, past Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not Dating Finnegan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a mentions of Dean/Ginny, and Dean/Seamus, but they are not the main pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Thomas was, generally, a person who sat on the sidelines.</p><p>Unlike his fellow Gryffindors’, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, he wasn’t ever in the limelight. The closest he’s ever gotten to glory was a brief stint as a Chaser for the house quidditch team, but again; it was brief, and he wasn’t that good. Also, unlike his best mate Seamus Finnegan, he was usually as cool as a cucumber, not a hothead and always the chilliest person in the room. This in itself, was quite the feat, considering the brashness usually associated with a Gryffindor house member. Dean was smart, especially for a half-blood raised as a muggle, but he was always outshone by Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, also Gryffindors’, and both geniuses in their own right.</p><p>Truthfully, the only other time he stood apart from the rest of his mates, was when he dated the younger sister of one of them. Ginny Weasley, also a Chaser on the quidditch team, had been an alright girlfriend. The two of them hadn’t really connected emotionally. They were more physical, as they snogged in random corridors and in the corner of the common room, but it was his first dalliance into the world of relationships, and it wasn’t bad.</p><p>To Dean, he wasn’t ‘amazing’, he was just Dean Thomas.</p><p>At least, that was his excuse not to talk to Y/N Y/L. Instead, he watched them from a distance, that distance being across the Great Hall, or the classroom they resided. He was lucky in that remark, they shared nearly all of them, as Slytherin was constantly paired with Gryffindor. Dean’s darker skin always felt as if he was aflame when they connected eyes, even for just a moment. And don’t even get him started about the time the two of them shared a Potions station – their hands had touched…</p><p>“Mate, why don’t you man up, and just talk to them?” Seamus’ brogue forced itself into Dean’s ears, early that random Tuesday morning. As every other day, Dean was sitting in the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of him, and a glass of orange juice next to that (secretly, he hated pumpkin juice).</p><p>It took a moment for Dean to comprehend the words, and force his eyes from Y/N’s form, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Harry, who sat opposite the boy, was the one to talk now, “He means Y/N, the person you’re always staring at.” The boy’s green eyes twinkled with laughter, as he hinted towards Dean’s affections.</p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean couldn’t lie about it, really. The whole of the Gryffindor tower knew of his infatuation with the Slytherin, as he’d blurted it out after being called on in magical ‘Truth or Dare’, plus the fact he was so obvious with his affections. “Okay, fine. What do I say?”</p><p>The open question to the table was answered by Hermione, “Why not start by talking about a class you share.” Dean pondered this, “After all, a Slytherin is going to be suspicious of a Gryffindor randomly talking to them.”</p><p>Seamus nodded at Granger’s logic, “Makes sense.” Out of the corner of his eye, the Irish lad spotted Y/N exiting the hall, bag in hand, but alone. “Hey, now’s your chance!”</p><p>Dean found himself nearly physically pushed off the bench he sat on. “Oi, I’m going, I’m going!” He set off at a swift walk, easily catching up to them with his long legs. “Hey! Y/L!” He felt the use of the last name would make the interaction seem more casual, but it gave him a weird flashback to old quidditch captain Oliver Wood, the boy only ever addressed people by their last names. Spotting that Y/N had slowed down, and had turned to look at him, he smiled awkwardly, “Hey!”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Oh, he hadn’t thought of what to say next!</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“… Hey.”</p><p>Their confused answer let him know he was going to lose his audience soon, if he didn’t actually attempt this conversation with them. “That Divinations homework was hard, am I right?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dean cursed himself. For one, out of all the classes they shared, Divinations was not one of them! Second, when has old crack-pot Trelawney ever given hard homework, everyone knew to literally ‘fake it till you make it’ in her class.</p><p>“Thomas, Dean?” Y/N was now a little concerned for the boy. He was unnaturally flustered, and seemed to be feeling awkward, if his slight shifts were to be trusted. “Are you sick?”</p><p>“No!” Dean sputtered, before trying again and trying to be less embarrassing the second time, “No.” Letting out a deep exhale, “I was supposed to be really casual about this, but I’m clearly not doing that well. So, uh, since I can’t be casual, I’m just going to ask. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” Dean began to cringe, feeling their rejection already.</p><p>“You’re not dating Finnegan?”</p><p>“What?” Honestly, he hadn’t been expecting that, at all.</p><p>“Finnegan? Seamus?” They paused, “You’re not dating him?” Dean shook his head, “That’s odd, I heard you two were together.”</p><p>“Well,” Dean wondered if magic could make the ground open up and swallow him, “We’re not.”</p><p>Y/N considered this information, before smiling, “Okay, then, I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you, I’ll meet you at the fountain and we’ll walk down together. See you in class, Dean.”</p><hr/><p>“Y/N thought we were dating?” Seamus howled out his laughter later on that night, surrounded by the other Gryffindor boys. “As if you could land this beauty!”</p><p>“Seamus, mate,” Ron snorted, face redder than his hair, “Out of the two of you, you’re the one not in Dean’s league!”</p><p>“Oi, you git!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>